suite life with a sister
by HappyCowRox
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own suite life on deck and I dont care if I got my capitalization wrong!

zacks POV

seven seas high, the best place ever to do pranks. I just felt like pranking today so I put green eggs in cooking class. Luckily, Mr. Moseby thought they were spoiled.

I was walking to class when cody walked up to me shocked for some reson. "Zack! I was walking to class when I got a call from mom! Its very important." cody yelled. "you say important I say Boring" I said annoyed. I walked in class and he told me the most shocking thing iv'e ever heard. " we have a sister" cody said. "WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "what do you mean we have a sister!" "well when she called me she said that when we were born, she had a girl to so than means were triplets and that she lived on the road with dad and she also told me she's gonna be attending seven Sea's High." cody said not as freaked as he just was. " whens she coming?" I asked "well she said she's coming tomarrow" he said. "well now that I know that we have a sister, whats she like?" I asked curious about her.

" mom said she was a lot like you but is smart like me. She pranks people and gets detinion a LOT, but other than that she has good grades and knows almost as much as me, o h yea mom also sent me these pictures of her so we know what she looked like when she gets here." he told me handing me pictures of what seemed to be her. She was about our hieght with wavy brown hair brown eyes with a neon green feather in her hair, she wore a black jacket red shirt which looked like something I would wear. She was wearing purple eye shadow and eye liner. Out of all she was pretty cute. "i swear if she wasn't my sister I would date her"

I said still looking at her picture. "thats what I thought you would say" Cody said "anyway she's coming on bourd dwhen we dock in San Fransisco" he added. "well i'm gonna ditch class so I could prepare for her arrival" I siad stuffing her pictures in my crouded backpack. "good idea Zack I think I should prepare too" he said totally out of caracter. "ok" I said.

(BACK AT ZACKS CABIN, CODYS POV)

I walked into Zacks cabin after preparing myself for her arrival, and for some reason it was spottless!

"Zack? Why is it clean in here?" I asked sort of spooked by him sudden lack of filth. " well, since she's coming I might as well make it a little bit suitible for living in." he said nervously.

I went with it and sat of the now clean bed. " Well at least you make it livable again, but you do remember she's like you so she doesn't care if its dirty right?" I told him with a smirk glued to my face. " I know that" he said opening the closet that was filled with the rubbish from his room. Its gonna be fun with our sister at least I hope it will be.

AN. So do you like it. Do ya do ya do ya! HAHAHA I hope you like it more chapters to came! Buh bye!

~ Lila


	2. Meeting Her

AN. I would like to thank scenario's for being the only person who didn't make me feel hurt. I will continue if my reviews become nicer.

Disclaimer: I don't own suite life on deck.. but I'm working on it!

Zack's POV

this morning was agonizing. I couldn't sleep knowing our sister was coming! I didn't get to eat or get to meet woody at the dough nut shop.

But right now I'm on the sky deck waiting to see her come up the gang plank any minute now. I'm just glad that there are lounge chairs here or I would have been in more pain than when I hit that mountain when we were stranded on that island. Moseby walked up to me just when I was about to get a smoothie. " Zack this is Cecelia, Carey called me and told me she was your other twin, just what I need another hooligan to babysit" mosey told me annoyed with the fact she was my sister " hey!" me and Cecelia said together angrily. "I'm as smart as Cody! I think that I know how to behave!" she said chewing her gum. "i just don't choose to behave" she whispered to me with her new jersian accent. I chuckled at her comment. I'm gonna like spending time with her.

I just then noticed that moseby left.

"so Cecelia who are you gonna be sharing a cabin with" I said desperate to kill the silence. "um, lets see um, Bailey Pickett and London Tipton." she told me looking at a ton of papers in her arms which she seemed not to struggle with, even with the anchor like student manual. " cool their two of my closest friends, you'll love 'em"

just then I saw Cody walking towards the hot tub to see Bailey. I motioned him to come and he walked over. " hey Zack whats up?" he asked not noticing Cecelia right next to me. " Cody this is our sister Cecelia, Cecelia this is Cody" I said as they shook hands " hi Cecelia nice to meet you" he said simply "she's gonna be rooming with Bailey and London so we will see her often" I said trying to find something to talk about. " thats true" she said more in an accent that sounded like ours. "well, I got to go put all my stuff in my cabin see ya later." Cecelia said leaving towards her cabin.

Cecelia's POV

I walked into my cabin to find two girls fighting over something, one had pale brown colored hair and wore lots of plaid and the other had darker hair and was very.. sparkly and had red lipstick smeared allover her mouth. "London for the last time that lipstick helped you with your grades!" said the first girl "Bailey you lied to me I don't care if my grades went up, you still lied!" said the other one London I think. I walked up to then and flipped them. "whats this about" I asked them.

Bailey stood up and started talking about it then I told her to stop lying and for London to stop being so sensitive. "well thanks for helping, I'm Bailey and this is London" she introduced them with a sweet country accent. " I'm Cecelia, Zack and Cody's twin sister." I told them that and as soon as I finished they laughed.

"you were serious!" said London clearly she wasn't that smart. "yes I was serious! Do I look like a type of person who would joke about that!" I said giving them a death glare.

"sorry about that Cecelia, we never knew they had a sister." said Bailey giving me a warm smile. "actually nobody knew, not even them." I said feeling slightly hurt. " I never got to see them even in a family reunion, mostly because my dad Kurt said that I need to stay in the van whenever he visited, and when Zack snook on the van with him I had to hide on the roof the whole time, I only got to see them when they walk by and I see them through the window." I said with tears sliding uncontrollably down my face, Bailey was also crying but not as hard, She seemed nicer than anyone else. "i feel so sorry for you, it must have been horrible!" said Bailey wiping the rest of her tears from her face. " I got over it, at least I got to meet them anyway even if I haven't seen them all my life." I said.

NOBODY'S POV (all of them are at the fiesta deck)

"I can't believe you guys have a sister." said London excitedly, " well Cecelia tell us about yourself" said Cody after taking his smoothie from Zack who was currently working. "did you spit in this Zack?" asked Cody looking at his smoothie "yep! I also put some of Woodies monstrous toenail clippings in there" said Zack while him and Cecelia were laughing their heads off. "so Cecelia why did your parents name you that?" asked Woody eating turkey off of him turkey spinner. " well when I was young I was blind from playing with the flashlight and staring at it too long, and since 'Cecelia' means "blind" they called me that" she said acting like it wasn't the least bit weird as it really was. "well you are certainly going to be interesting to be with" said Bailey along with a long lasting chorus of 'uh huhs' and 'yeas' from the rest while Cecelia just sat there smiling and watching them nod.

AN. I hope I did good on this chapter please review I'm gonna need you to stop being harsh to me after what I said its not my fault I'm under a lot of stress.


End file.
